J.O.N.
J.O.N. is a special Blacklist agent created by GonzaloGplay. Appearance J.O.N. is an orange colored wolf with pink and short hair, a dark brown combat suit with a black combat vest, black boots and dark gloves with open knuckles. Her eyelids are purple, her tail has a darker tone and her hair is flat and short. Character Bio J.O.N. or Jenny as known by some is acually a secret agent who works for the Spop. En su juventud, siendo niña solia andar por la calles robando y haciendo vandalismo hasta que fue capturada por la policia, alli le dieron dos opciones, el ejercito o la prision "-De haber sabido que habia guerra me hubiera ido a la carcle de una, no te imaginas-". Alli la usaron para sacarle informacion a una banda narcotraficante donde la infiltraron, con el tiempo demostro talento para eso y a modo de plan de rehabilitacion la inscribieron a las fuerzas de la OMOH rusa, alli aprendio muchas tecnicas de combate llegando a ser la primera de su grupo, despues del estallido de la guerra contra los tigres se unio a las fuerzas de la FOX que sirvieron como fuerzas de inteligencia, alli conocio a Valkiria, con quien unos años despues se unio a Blacklist. Durante esos años conpleto muchas misiones hasta que fue capturada intentando asesinar a aun alto rango enemigo, fue encerrada en un almacen que fue intervenido por fuerzas militares, alli conocio a los Boinas verdes, a quienes se unio. Alli completo diversas misiones, participo en la desactivacion de los cohetes y misiles enemigos, ademas de robar informacian sustancial para la inteligencia, y tras varias misiones exitosas decidio junto con Liuten y Valkiria a fundar la BlackList, Despues de eso se traslado a Alemania en donde trabajo para la Gsg9, tambien alli reagrupo a un grupo de comandos y esparcio el rumor de la Blacklist, Como miembra activa las primeras misiones que hizo BL fueron de busqueda y destruccion de objetivos por parte de un gobierno con una debida paga, asi la Blacklist fue creciendo. Fianlmente se unio a las fuerzas de la ONU quienes la reubicaron en Happy tree Town, donde trabaja para la Spop en diversas misiones, no sin antes anunaciar con un sobre rojo a quienes tienen aptitudes para BL. Personality Es bastante mandona con sus hombres, suele ser algo ironica. Es muy comprensiva y siempre busca ayudar a la gente, aunque se enoja con facilidad. Abilities Sigilo: Sabe moverse en completo silencio asi como entrar y salir de lugares sin que la vean, no es una sorpresa que este observando a otros tree firends y estos no lo sepan. Red de inteligencia: Posee informacion de casi todos en la ciudad, por lo que tambien conoce a la gran mayoria. Delfin: Es muy inteligente, ademas es muy astuta, por lo que idear un plan no le es para nada complicado. Agilidad: Muy rapida y flexible, puede moberse muy libremente, ademas de proferir patadas y rodillasos que causan bastante daño. Weaknesses Servicio de inteligencia: Lamentablemente exsite un rastro de ella en los registros de la Spop, por lo que un hack bien programado podria adivinar su proxima posicion. Relationships Friends Liuten: Ambos son fundadores de la Blacklist, han trabajado juntos y a veces se les ve reunidos. Scarlett: Parecen llevarce muy bien, es probable que J.O.N. haya sido quien la entreno en el futuro. Jiāng: Ella es quien le designa sus misiones, han trabajado juntos, tambien J.O.N. siente cierta atraccion por el, aunque no sabe que viene del futuro. Ace: Trabaja para ella, suele verseles juntas, aunque J.O.N. suele ser algo estricta con ella, le tiene bastante cariño. Valkiria: Son buenas amigas, han luchado codo a codo, a veces se les ve juntas. Enemies Overseer Deaths Suelen involucrar Amras de fuego y explosiones. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 56,7]% Jobs and other occupations Según visto en episodios. Agente de la S-Pop- Todas sus apariciones. Trivia Es el personaje que mas a tardado en hacer su creador Su cabello oculta sus orejas, que en realidad estan peinadas hacia atras. A una de sus orejas le falta un trozo. Ella fundo el escuadrón de Asesinas. Es mas alta que el tree friend promedio Category:GonzaloGplay Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Yellow Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Mammals Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters